1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a threshold to be laid under a door, more particularly to a water drainable threshold.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional threshold, which is to be laid under a door, usually forms a clearance with the bottom edge of the door when the door is closed. As such, water on the outside of the door flows into the inside of the door via the clearance, thereby wetting the floor around the door. To solve the aforementioned problem, referring to FIG. 1, a conventional threshold 10 is shown to comprise longitudinal higher outside and lower inside portions 11, 13. An inner wall of the outside portion 11 has a concaved portion 111 adjacent to a top wall 112. A rubber sealing member 12 is received in the concaved portion 111. When closed, the bottom edge of the door 100 can press tightly against the sealing member 12 to block water from entering the inside of the door 100.
Because the sealing member 12 is made of rubber, it is easily deformable after a period of use, thereby resulting in a clearance between the door 100 and the sealing member 12 and in deterioration of the waterproofing effect.